Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the adopted son of the Devil. He has taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil. He's funny and adorkable. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. If he had some I mean. He's also a little cinnamon roll who's good at cooking. Very much a WIP! Character Personality Dami's personality is hard to describe but for the most part, he's innocent about the world and pretty much adorable. This nature also makes him a bit childish and rather bratty. Dami is also rather reclusive, keeping to himself most of time. He is pretty dramatic though, making a big fuss about things. Dami can also be described as humorous and frustratingly irrational, both of which contributes to the childish aspect. Finally, he's a bit of a romantic, which ties into his dramatic qualities which results in... quoting Shakespeare. Dami was born sometime ago, and he literally lived in the modern world for only a few years. Don't expect him to adapt quickly. He's quite innocent and unknowing of the world, and this has caused him to be quite naive at times. However, he is learning quickly and isn't appreciating it really. His adorkableness is mainly because he's naturally very likeable. Dami is just very sweet and naive of the world, hoping that his new life would be a lot better than his old one. He has some sort of trust in everyone he meets, much like how a child is dependable upon his parents. Though seriously his parents were jerks Naivety+dependance upon you+naturally likeable= adorkableness. Dami also possesses some sort of peacefulness which creates an unseen aura around him and this weird aura just'' radiates'' innocence. It's probably because he was blessed by a ponitfex when he was small but whatever The aura isn't really noticeable, mostly because he doesn't have too much of social interaction, but it does affect the area around him. When someone describes Dami as childish, it's hard to see whether they meant it as a compliment or an insult. He has the aura of being small and innocent and adorable which portrays him as a little bao to be protected from the world. This aura is also caused by just the innocence he possess, and no one wants to ruin something so pure and sweet. Which is pretty ironic when you think about it but eh However, this can also been seen as an insult. Dami is rather bratty at times and too much of a drama queen too, hence "childish". He also likes complaining, and getting into trouble, starting misadventures and all that. He's also rather unpredictable, and can go from happiness to throwing a temper tantrum pretty quickly. Which completes the whole childish notion of him. He is also a tad too dramatic about things. Mostly melodramatic really. It's not necessarily for the fact he can't survive without this or that, or that whatever he's being dramatic about is truly so bad. It's just fun to be that way. Fun to exaggerate and embellish. It's also pretty fun to complain and he does that a lot too. His dramatic nature might have stemmed from reading too much of both Shakespeare and fanfiction, which also ties into he being a bit of a romantic. Appearance The guy is tall, but not too tall. Around 5'9" but he's still growing. He is on the skinnier side of the normal zone for his BMI but he is not underweight. His metabolism is rather high, however he does like food which results in his current build. For his pigmentation, Dami has extremely pale skin. Like his biological sister, the ends of his limbs fade into black, and into smoke at his fingers or toes, like Monster High's Cupid. Unlike his sister, his arms and legs do not turn reddish before fading into smoke. No one questions this because no one even comes close to having interaction with him but it's probably because Dami never tried the delicacy of human flesh before so *shrugs* His build would be describe as lean and with malnourished muscle, not a lot though. Dami is definitely not macho, he's on the lankier side. He is also rather strong at the moment which is a big improvement from being so sickly in his old life. Dami dislikes most physical activity however he has to do a lot of running from social gatherings and his sister. Dami's face is rather angelic, playing into more and more irony. His cheekbones are rather high, and you could literally cut your hand on them. His jaw is a bit angular, but not as sharp as the afore mentioned. He has floppy/shaggy black hair that's usually messed up. This hair falls into his eyes a lot, and it's cute that way honestly. Very few streaks of bold red slash through his hair, unlike his sister who looks like she shampooed with blood. She might've actually. His eyes are a striking shade of aqua, framed by long thick lashes. Unlike his siter's they do not contain the same sort of maniacal fire, but always a humorous twinkle. The color also contrasts a lot with his overall appearance. Dami's eyes are what he likes most about his appearance. Also like his sister, he has medium black horns and bloodred devil wings with about a 10 feet wingspan which is a few feet longer than Desi's. They however, stay unfurled unlike Desi. Dami rarely uses his wings but they are in good shape. Although demons in the Underworld say that he isn't exactly physically horrifying, he has a sort of aura of adorkableness, which isn't a bad thing truly. However, it is a bad thing if your sisters are the epitome of horror. Hobbies He likes cooking and writing fanfiction. And Shakespeare. And running. He also dabbles in art. He has forged something once. To get money. And escape from his parents. It was decades ago. I don't think that's a crime. Abilities Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding How Does Damien Fit Into it? 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Relationships 'Family' Friends That sad moment when you realize you only have friends because of your sister. Acquaintances 'Enemies' Pet A phoenix named Foodie. More on this later. Romance 'Portrayers' The closest actor for Dami? Matt Bomer, who's known for his work on White Collar. But now he's too old to be playing a 15 year old so yeah.... if anyone can find an actor who looks like and and is young enough for a 15-year old, please tell me in the comments! Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '''4th Period: 5th Period: ''' '''6th Period: Extra Period: 'Extra Period: ' Links Dami is a part-time cook at The Eccentric Fanguys. Trivia *His official orientation is somewhere along the lines of bisexual panromantic. However, he hasn't come out about his sexuality yet. *He is genderless, or agender. He prefers his pronouns to be he and his, because he just feels that way. Quotes Notes *Desi and Dami were blessed by a time-traveling Jason Grace because he is a pontifex. *This page is obviously not done because I'm lazy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Demi af Category:Bi af Category:Work in progress